Rushed
by wakingonprospit
Summary: "I was under the impression that you enjoy my company." "I'd probably enjoy it a lot more if you showed up at a better time." Pretty much just Destiel PWP.


Dean enters the motel room, flicking on the light and tossing his duffle bag and backpack into a convenient cushioned chair beside the door as he went. He makes his way further into the room, turning to look at the front wall as he shrugs off his jacket.

Sam should be meeting him here soon. Though the exact time was unknown to him, it could be anywhere between fifteen minutes to four hours from now, depending on how Sam's hunt had gone. The Winchesters had taken on two different cases that were in nearby towns. Both were relatively easy jobs, though Sam's was seeming to take longer than expected.

Dean takes his phone from his jacket pocket, then tosses the jacket on top of his bags in the chair. He then calls his brother and spends the next ten minutes on the phone with him to talk about how their jobs went. Turns out, Sam was on his way to meet him there now, though it is about an hour's drive away. Just as Dean was about to ask how close Sam was, he hears a quiet flutter of wings from behind him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to talk to you later Sammy... Yeah... See you soon... Bye." He finishes and ends the call before setting his cell phone on top of the drawers that double as an entertainment center, and turns to face the angel that stands a few feet away. He has dark hair, with a light stubble on his face, wears a long tan overcoat and a suit with a messily done blue tie, which matches his eyes flawlessly. "What are you doing here, Cas?"

The corner of the angel's lip turns up in a slight half smile that Dean knows too well. Castiel tilts his head just a bit to the side in a sort of amused fashion as he takes a step forward, speaking in his low gravelly voice, "I was under the impression that you enjoy my company."

Dean smirks slightly to mimic the brunette's expression and replies evenly, "I'd probably enjoy it a lot more if you showed up at a better time." He watches intently as the other man approaches him.

"Are you implying that now is a bad time?" Castiel asks in amusement as he closes in on the hunter.

This causes Dean to let out a quiet scoff, taking a step back to lean against the drawers. "Not necessarily... But I don't know when Sam will be getting here." He replies as he tilts his head a bit, not at all opposed to having the angel in his personal space.

Castiel takes the final step to crowd Dean up against the drawers as his hand comes up and rests on the drawer edge, barely a few inches from touching the taller man. They stare at each other like that for a moment, natural green eyes locked onto the angel's vibrant blue ones. That is, until Castiel finally breaks the silence with a quiet, "We'll be quick."

With that, Deans hand comes up to grip the front of Castiel's shirt, pulling him into a heated kiss. The blonde's other hand grabs hold of the rough tan cotton of the arm of the angel's trench coat.

Castiel pushes his hips to Dean's hurriedly, effectively shoving the hunter against the drawers. Both of Castiel's hands grab firmly onto Dean's hips. The tips of the fingers on one hand immediately scramble under the soft fabric of the human's shirt. He pushes his hand up to run his palm over the heat of the skin on Dean's side. His other hand holds tight to the Winchester's hip, a position that all together asserts the dominance that Castiel was clearly seeking for tonight, though he would not find it as long as Dean continued to fight him for control.

Their teeth clack together messily before they have to tilt their heads for a better angle, kissing each other desperately. Their tongues push together with ease, all the while fighting for dominance over the kiss. A few times one will nip at the other's lips as he slows the speed, but other than the occasional unsteady gasp for a breath of air, their lips remain synced into the kiss.

Dean's hands scramble to push the trench coat from Castiel's shoulders, all the while not increasing the space between them. Castiel moves his hands from under Dean's shirt to quickly shrug out of both his overcoat and suit jacket. As he does this, Dean guides him backwards, pushing the angel by his shoulders toward the bed, perhaps in an attempt to gain some control over the situation.

However, his plan ultimately fails, for as soon as Castiel is free of his two coats, he grabs onto Dean's shirt with one hand, and his hip with the other, turning them to push the hunter onto his back on the mattress. He quickly follows his lover, crawling over him and sitting up onto his knees, straddling Dean's thigh. He stares down at the blonde, hands quickly going down to push under the fabric of Dean's shirt again.

Castiel loves the hunter's body. It's tan and toned from years of hard work while hunting, but his skin is still as soft as satin and warm to the touch. When Castiel brought Dean back from Hell, he completely healed him, clearing every mark from his perfect, golden skin. He made sure to keep it that way as well, healing Dean anytime a scratch was made on him. It obviously bothers the human, constantly being healed for minor injuries. But Castiel does it all to keep his perfect body free of scars and scratches.

The angel's hands are halfway up Dean's shirt, running his fingertips across his toned abdomen and stomach when Dean sits up again. He can't manage to sit up all the way, instead only coming up enough to grab onto Castiel's tie and the front of his white dress shirt and pull him down close for another heated kiss. Their lips move against each other frantically, continuing their fight for control, which Dean, being underneath his lover much to his disliking, was obviously losing. He continues to try, moving a hand to grab at the back of his shirt and keeping a firm grip on his tie with the other hand. He rolls his hips upwards against his lover's, feeling hands work their way under his shirt to push it up his chest. Dean retaliates to this by trying to quickly undo the buttons of Castiel's dress shirt, and though his fingers fumble over one another, he eventually manages to push the angel's shirt off of his shoulders.

In just a few short moments, the two lovers are entirely naked with Castiel keeping the Winchester below him. Dean's resolve has slowly deteriorated and he now lets the brunette take the lead with minimal struggle. His tanned chest rises and falls heavily with each breath that he takes. Wet, open mouthed kisses are being pressed across his chest and shoulders, followed by the occasional nibble or lick. His hands are running flat against Castiel's upper back, letting his nails drag lightly over the angel's pale skin to leave light pink lines as they go. The angel moans softly against Dean's skin, pressing a few more kisses to Dean's skin before pulling away just enough to talk, "Condoms? Lube?"

The hunter sits up quickly as he mumbles out "Lemme up." With the angel's approval, Dean sits up and slides off the bed then walks over to his bag, leaning over to dig through it and find the two items. He can feel his lover's eyes on him as he is bent over. The feeling should make him uncomfortable, having someone stare as his ass is exposed clearly to them. Instead, the attention is just what the blonde needs. He bends over just a little bit further, smirking lightly to himself as he pulls the lube and condom from the inner pocket of his duffle bag.

By the time Dean makes his way back over to the bed, Castiel has become impatient with the wait. "On your hands and knees. I want you to suck me off while you prep yourself." Dean follows his angel's command quickly, positioning himself to face Castiel as he pours some lube onto his fingers. Next he reaches behind himself, circling a finger around the ring of muscle at his entrance before pushing it in carefully.

Castiel moves up onto his knees, scooting closer to Dean before reaching down to cup his face and guide it to look up. He brushes his thumb lightly over the freckles of his lovers cheek as he speaks quietly with a small smirk, "You look gorgeous Dean... Hurry up now so we can finish before your little brother gets here."

At that, Dean gets straight to work, opening his mouth to take his lover's member into it. He adds a second finger to his hole and stretches himself until he can take a third. He doesn't waste time in trying to make himself feel good, instead he just continues to scissor and spread all three of the fingers. All the while, Castiel is rolling his hips slowly into Dean's perfect mouth, holding onto his lover's short hair. He sighs out with every slow and shallow thrust, watching Dean take him over and over.

Dean likes having Castiel's member in his mouth. He loves how warm, slick, and smooth it is. He loves the feeling of it moving over his tongue in even patterns, the way the vein of the underside of the appendage pulses against his tongue with each thrust. He loves the feel of his lips stretching to accommodate Cas's width. He loves the way the angel runs his fingers through his hair, scratching gently at his scalp every once in a while. Most importantly, he loves the sounds that the angel makes; the sad attempts that he makes to control his breathing and the heavy sighs that escape when Dean does particularly well make Dean slowly come undone.

After a few minutes, Castiel pulls out of Dean's mouth suddenly, "Turn around," he rasps out, "You're ready for me." Dean does as he's told and the familiar sound of Castiel tearing open a condom wrapper can be heard from behind him.

Unceremoniously, Castiel rolls on the condom and applies a heavy amount of lube to his member, lining himself up at Dean's entrance, pushing the head of his member against his hole. It doesn't take anything more than a quiet "Come on." from the hunter before Castiel is pushing into him smoothly.

"Aaah~" Dean's head goes backwards as he moans out lowly, pushing back against his lover in an attempt to take him in deeper. His arms and legs shake for a moment before he steadies himself again, waiting for Castiel to continue his movements.

The angel's hips stay flat against Dean's rear for a moment as he sighs out in pleasure. He runs his hands up and down his lover's back, rubbing gently at the soft skin before him. Only a few seconds pass before he pulls out, almost completely, and suddenly pushes back in, feeling Dean's walls flutter and clench around him. He groans as he pulls out and repeats the process. He does this a few more times before suddenly picking up a quick pace, thrusting in shallowly and quickly, causing him to groan at the hot friction that the movement creates, keeping his hands gentle upon the blonde's shoulder and upper back.

Dean is panting and gasping under Castiel. The faster pace feels so much better but it's just not enough. He needs it deeper. He needs for Castiel to fuck into him harder, to make him come without even touching his member. "Cas... Ah~ more, come on." he practically growls.

The angel can't help but smirk slightly at the request as he thrusts into Dean harshly once, tearing a surprised yelp from his gorgeous lips. The yelp fades away into a sound of pure pleasure as the green eyed man moans out, "Ohhh~ Yes, like that!~"

From here everything goes at a much faster speed. Castiel grabs the slight curves of Dean's hips roughly as he begins to slam into him. His hips slap against the hunter's ass with each hard thrust, making Dean babble and curse out a symphony of "Yes" and "Fuck."

The angel is panting and grunting heavily as he moves, trying to reach his and Dean's climax quickly. He draws his hand back and delivers a sharp smack to Dean's rear, only to be followed by another yelp from said man. He repeats the motion a few more times, alternating the slaps between both of Deans cheeks.

"Dean," Castiel rasps out and he thrusts into him a bit faster, "I want you to come for me, Dean. Can you do that?~" He moans softly and digs his nails gently into Dean's hips, feeling the hot walls of muscle clench around his member.

Dean is nodding furiously, "Yeah, yeah I'm there Cas.~ Fuck I'm gonna come!~" He moans loudly and buries his face in the pillow in front of him, reaching down with one hand to stroke his member quickly with Castiel's thrusts.

On the fourth stroke, Dean is already coming and Castiel is moaning at the tight heat, offering words of encouragement, "There you go, Dean~ So beautiful... Just like that~" The brunette thrusts a few more times, slowing down as he starts to come. He closes his eyes and rides out his orgasm to the fullest, not stopping until he feels his member beginning to soften.

When he finally pulls out of Dean and opens his eyes, the hunter's face is still pushed against the pillow and his hands are fisted into the sheets. Dean waits for Castiel to pull out completely before rolling over onto his back and stretching, "Fuck that was good." He groans out.

Castiel discards the condom in the trashcan beside the bed and crawls over to Dean, kissing his lips briefly, "You enjoyed it?" He smiles softly at his hunter, staring into his beautiful vibrant green eyes.

"Damn, Cas... Hell yes I enjoyed it." He laughs and shakes his head slightly, blinking up at Castiel, "I really needed that... Thanks."

Castiel smiles softly and leans down to kiss Dean slowly again. "Well... Now you have to clean up this mess... because Sam is pulling up to the motel right now." As he says this, a car light streams in through the windows. The angel smiles slightly more and pecks Dean's lips again teasingly.

Before he knows it, Dean is bolting out of bed. The first thing he does is pull on his jeans quickly as Castiel watches in amusement. There isn't time for him to clean up the mess that he made of the sheets, including the come on them. The condom is still in the trashcan, the floor is littered with clothes and there is a completely naked angel of the lord on his bed.

The lock on the motel door clicks and begins to open. Panicked, Dean whirls around quickly to face his brother, ready to pour out excuses as fast as he needs to. "Sammy look, it's not what it looks li-"

The younger Winchester walks into the room, walking past Dean as if nothing had happened, "What are you talking about Dean?" He scoffs quietly.

As Dean's eyes follow his brother, he stops talking immediately. The room is completely spotless. There is no mess on the bedsheets, his clothes are folded neatly in a stack on the bed, and Castiel is no where to be seen.

Dean stares at the room in disbelief for a moment before finally calming down enough to quickly say, "Never mind."


End file.
